Level 05: Coming Up! Enemies x Visitors
is the fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis An unexpected enemy suddenly appears to spread the 110.9% Bug everywhere. Meanwhile, the Game Quest Masters had an unexpected visitor in Hanamori Media Research building. Plot In Nightingale Girls Academy, Chikaru conducted a meeting along with her fellow Student Council members, Kanade and Mirei. On the other hand, Kaori also held a Student Council meeting along with her fellow Student Council members regarding to their upcoming school activity. Meanwhile, Noi contacted Anaira regarding to the strains of 110.9% Bug found again in the ratings data they received a while ago. At the RSG headquarters, Maxwell scolded Bazett and Milkcah regarding to their new plan against the Game Quest Masters. Then she introduced to her members about her new monster named Freisha, which she created from the strains of 110.9% Bug. Meanwhile, Shion saw Kaori along with her Student Council members who were in a meeting. Anaira decided to face the monster by herself after she saw Freisha in the city who was creating an attack there. Outside, she transformed herself into her armor form and faced Freisha in a battle. The battle was later stopped when Freisha retreated and left, leaving Anaira behind. Later in Hanamori Media Research, other Game Quest Masters came in while Anaira and Noi had a pep talk about the monster appeared a while ago. At night, the Game Quest Masters had a plan to surveillance the monster in order to prevent spreading the 110.9% Bug elsewhere, especially in the television ratings data. Meanwhile, Maxwell gave an order to Freisha to spread the strains of 110.9% Bug everywhere immediately, as well as other members of the syndicate and they did so afterwards. While the RSG members and Freisha began spreading the strains of 110.9% Bug, the Game Quest Masters came in their armor forms and faced them in a battle. While Freisha was defeated by the Game Quest Masters using their respective finishers, the four RSG members were only affected by their finishing attacks and left. Afterwards, they removed the strains of 110.9% Bug immediately. Maxwell got pissed off when she found out that Freisha was defeated. On the other hand, the four RSG members were continuing affected by the finishing attack of the Game Quest Masters, and they cured their injuries. Having in desperation, Maxwell decided to be the one who defeats the Game Quest Masters, and left. The next day, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters were shocked when they found out that four student council members from Nightingale Academy and Takeuchi High School came in to Hanamori Media Research to explore the world of television ratings and how they got a rating percentage of each television program. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes